User talk:LolCats1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Never Forget: The Horrifying Tale about Lapfox page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 08:31, April 4, 2013 BAD TEMPLATE Only Admins and VCROC are allowed to add or remove the BAD template. Don't do it again. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:38, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE. Page Sure. Okay, paste the corrections in Pastebin.com and send me the link after submitting it there. I'll check your corrections and add them. Also right now I'm in middle of proofreading the story, so I may as well correct some of the mistakes there are. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) The page has been temporarily locked to protect it from any more edits like... that. We will edit it of mistakes, but the story itself will no longer be modified. I have also warned the user who did this. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 13:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC) sorry Hey ... I'm sorry for messing up your story. I changed the plot and stuff of another story and the owner wasn't mad and all that so I thought it was ok to do that to yours. Jakester170 (talk) 13:50, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Its okay,just please don't do it again!LolCats1234 (talk) 13:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pastebin Of course you can! Use any service you want. I suggested Pastebin as it is the most used, but if you don't feel comfortable with it, then go ahead, use another. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Also, I think I will extend the time in which it will deleted if not edited from 3 days to 2 weeks. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 13:57, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Another Question Okay, in Pastebin, once you press Submit, your text will be available for the public, but we won't be able to see it if you don't give us the link. The only thing you'll have to do is to copy the URL (i.e: http://pastebin.com/t2Dyp43g) and put it in my page, or in the page of whoever you want to edit your pasta. Remember that only those with the green names or the red names will be able to edit it. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:01, April 4, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 14:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I see that your account is blocked but here I'll reply: The Pastebin link you gave me doesn't have anything in it. Did you submit your edition there, with the Submit button? Also yes, sometimes I critique I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:31, April 4, 2013 (UTC) You can edit your own talk page while blocked, so you can still communicate. Btw, is this account yours? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 14:37, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes I did,the link works for me :3heres a repost of the link: http://pastebin.com/hU1Cs138 And too your other question:Yes,though i wasn't using it as an alt account :VLolCats1234 (talk) 14:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh and why does it matter if i didnt add the catergory thing?LolCats1234 (talk) 14:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll add this into your pasta, after checking it doesn't have spelling, grammar or similar mistakes. Thank you for your cooperation! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Proofreading Damn it, I was in middle of correcting your pasta and I did something wrong and my changes were gone. Okay, the biggest problem I see is that there is a lack of spaces in front of some commas(,), periods (.) and collons (:). Correct that, there should be at least one space. Other than that, it is "disappointed" You seem to do that typo often. Those are the most important mistakes here. Correct them...as I was clumsy and ruined my own correction. --I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:18, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I would edit the page,but one it's locked and two I'm blocked :( LolCats1234 (talk) 15:33, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I mean in a Word document or something, then upload it again to Pastebin, send me the link so I add it. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:37, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you add the Pastebin link,though?LolCats1234 (talk) 16:36, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure of what you mean. I'll add the contents of the Pastebin link into the pasta. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC)